


Missing Parts (In My Brain)

by obsessedbutonline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedbutonline/pseuds/obsessedbutonline
Summary: Pining has always been something Stiles has been spectacularly good at. But really? This is going too far. Christmas parties aren't Christmas parties unless at least one couple lays the PDA on heavy, and it all gets Stiles thinking.Written for 12 Days Of Sterek 2019 (:
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Missing Parts (In My Brain)

Reclining further into the worn material of the armchair, Stiles bit back a frown as he watched the pack. They lounged around the now decorated loft space, the soft glow of the light from the TV illuminating their content.

Scott is sat next to him, a dopey smile on his face as Allison entwines her fingers with him as she engages in a heated debate with Lydia on the best Christmas movie, the words barely reaching Stiles as he stared at them, unseeing.

"Stiles?" Isaac's voice cuts through his mulling as he brings the attention of the group to the teen. Looking up at them, Stiles feigns confusion at their concern.

"Sup," 

Derek raises an eyebrow at the one-word answer. Stiles ignores him.

"Are you okay?" Isaac's voice is tentative, which makes Stiles grimace. Because seriously, the dude's a dick. When he's not acting like a dick, you really know somethings not right.

"I'm amazing! Why wouldn't I be? It's Christmas Eve, I'm surrounded by the best puppies in Beacon Hills- or the only puppies in Beacon Hills, and there are curly fries!" He nods enthusiastically to the plate balanced precariously on the armchair as everyone watches dubiously. "-Seriously, whoever brought them...best person ever," 

"You brought them," Jackson retorted.

"And that proves my point, lizard-man," Stiles quipped, quick to pull his fries closer in defence as Jackson made an aborted swipe at them.

Feeling the eyes slide off of him as the others turned back to the hum of the TV, Stiles let out a silent hum of relief. Picking up a soggy fry, he chewed on it morosely, eyes darting between the multiple couples around the room. 

Throughout the movie, the room was quiet other than the low murmur of the TV. The conversation had petered off as the pack began to fall into a limbo between wakefulness and sleep. 

Stiles looked up from his plate to see Derek staring at him from his position at the edge of the room. Feeling his cheeks heat, the teen looked down at the wilting pile of fries, before looking back up, unable to resist the Were's gaze.

The pack were dozing off. Looking down at them, Stiles slowly set his plate aside and peered back to Derek. The Were looked back at him for a second, before jerking his head towards the kitchenette, pulling himself off of the wall and walking over to the light of the separate room. 

Raising his eyebrows at the proposition, Stiles struggled out of the plush armchair, grunting at the effort as he picked his way through the throng of sleeping bodies across the floor. 

Feeling his cheeks heat as he padded over to the kitchenette, Stiles willed the butterflies to be still, dammit! Squashing the feelings of intense euphoria that he had whenever Stiles thought of the Were took a herculean amount of effort, and it was no different now. 

Letting out a slow breath, Stiles tried to ignore the tentative warmth spreading through his stomach, a solemn thought tainting it to a bitter one. No one liked Stiles. No one. Derek wasn't going to be an exception.

Stiles stepped tentatively around the doorframe, unable to keep a dopey smile off of his face as he watched Derek pour two cups of cocoa, offering one when he turned to face him. 

"Thanks," Stiles murmured.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, his voice low, aware of the sleeping pack only a room away from them. 

Shrugging warily, Stiles kept his face blank. "I'm okay," His voice was stilted.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely- I'm as right as rain, especially now I have cocoa," Stiles offered up the cup thankfully before taking a long sip, conscious of Dereks eyes drilling holes into his skull. As much as the conversation was bordering on unsafe topics, Stiles couldn't help but appreciate the stare.

"You're really bad at talking about feelings," Derek said, his voice impassive.

Stiles stared at him, letting out an indignant scoff. "This is coming from you, who mastered the trademarked glare for years!" 

"But I got past that," 

"Yeah, and I'm glad you did," Stiles attempted to divert the conversation, staring into the frothy warmth of his cocoa and avoiding Derek's gaze.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" The Were asked again, making Stiles jump as he took the mug away from him, forcing the teen to unwillingly focus his attention on him. 

"I-" Stiles grimaced, "-Seeing everyone in there, when they're being-" He made a complicated hand gesture, somehow conveying his disdain perfect. When they're being coupley. 

"-I just get sad, because I'm forever alone because I'm...." Derek raised an eyebrow. "-I'm missing parts! In my brain..." Stiles trailed off after the admittance, fiddling with his nails to escape Derek's look of disbelief.

Stepping forward, Derek settled a hand on Stiles' neck, scent-marking him. The gesture had become more familiar over the past few months, Stiles mused, as Derek became more comfortable with the presence of a pack. It didn't make it any less enjoyable when he did it, though.

"You're not missing parts, and-" Derek stopped, looking off into the distance as if searching for the right words. "-everyone shows affection in different ways," 

He retracts the hand from Stiles' neck, who tries to stop a small squirm at the sudden cold. Staring into the contents of his mug, Stiles sets it slowly onto the counter behind him, a bolt of something going through his stomach as Derek repeats the gesture.

"Yeah?" He asks tentatively, eyes finally meeting Derek's in a tentative hopefulness. 

"Yeah," Derek confirms, returning Stiles' small smile with one of his own. Before he can help it, the teen lets his eyes flicker over Derek's face. From the soft scruff covering his sharp cheeks to the open vulnerability in his eyes. 

The moment stretches on, the soft ticking of the clock the only sound as The teen stares up at Derek, wishing that he could convey everything, just tell him everything with one look. 

"I'm asexual," Stiles blurts, his voice loud as it ruptures the silence like a bullet. 

His expression morphs to one of shock at his confession, mouth pulling down at the corners as he awaited the inevitable rejection. In an effort to stave it off, he turned to what he did best, talking. 

"I don't, uh-" He gulped, "-experience sexual feelings?" The end of the statement lilted into a question as he searched Derek's slack face for any indication of his thoughts. "I still get crushes, I just don't experience the same desires as most people, it's-" 

"Stiles"

"Yeah?"

"I know what Asexuality is," Derek's voice was light, making Stiles' rabbiting heart soothe just a little. 

"Oh- uh, good," 

Derek ducked his head, fighting back an acrid taste in the back of his throat at even the mere thought of sex. The only thing it brought him was sharp memories of her. Cloying perfume and sharp nails. Her tickling hair brushing over his exposed skin as her silky voice did little to mask the mocking words she whispered in her ear.

Trying to dismiss the thoughts, he turned to Stiles once more. "I, I get it," His voice was gravelly, but he stared earnestly at the other man, whose eyes widened a fraction at the implication. 

Letting his gaze wander down to Stiles' hands hung limply at his sides, Derek gave in to the urge to pick them up with his own. He slowly joined their fingers together, entwining them, staring in wonder at the teens pale fingers clasped with his own.

His breath was heavy as he looked up at Stiles, who looked back with a helpless grin on his face. "Are you opposed to, uh, dating, though, just in general?" The words were tentative, breaking the silence and letting the question hang in the air between them. 

Derek let out a soft huff of breath, nodding minutely. "No, I would-" His throat caught on the last word. "-I'd date," 

The words hang between them, Stiles' sharp intake of breath the only noise as Derek can practically see the wheels turning in the teens brain.

"Would you- maybe, be interested in, uh-" Stiles grimaced at his words, Derek's face opening to something downright soft as he stared at him. "Date me?" He asked breathlessly.

The clock ticked on.

Lifting the teen's hand steadily to rest over his heart, letting him hear the soft beating, Derek grinned. 

"I think I'd love that,"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (sort of) Christmas everyone!! This fic is a "meh" kind of fic in my eyes, but I just wanted to get some more asexual representation out there, you know? Honestly someone stop me before my entire writing world is just ASEXUALITY everywhere.... Anyways, happy christmas!! I hope you enjoy the read, and as always comments and kudos are the one thing keeping me motivated, so comment/kudos away!!


End file.
